


Reunion

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’Why would I join you? _!’’ Jin spat, his agitation caused sparks to fly from the wires at the end of his stump. ‘’You kill my father!’’
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Warning: cheesy reference to a certain, iconic scene.

‘’Do it.’’ Jin hissed through gritted teeth, through the pain, his remaining hand clutched the stump where his arm used to be. If a glare could kill, his opponent would be dead by now, though the fact was, Jin was the one going to die.

‘’I do not intend to kill you.’’ His enemy said tonelessly, though his blade still uncomfortably close to Jin’s throat. ‘’I want you to join me.’’

‘’Why would I join you? _!’’ Jin spat, his agitation caused sparks to fly from the wires at the end of his stump. ‘’You kill my father!’’

‘’No Jin,’’ Horobi said. ‘’I am your father.’’

‘’You are lying!’’

‘’The humans lies to you.’’ Horobi countered. ‘’All I ever wanted is to be a father, so I made you.’’ He returned the blade to its scabbard. ‘’But the humans took you away from me.’’ He pulled out a Forceriser from his robe and took a step forward; prompting Jin to scramble away, unfortunately, he forgot about his missing arm and lost his balance, falling to his side, all Jin could do was helplessly watched Horobi advanced closer; terror the like of which he never experienced filled his heart.

‘’Stay back!’’

Horobi kneeled down beside him, and without preamble, strapped the belt around his waist, spikes pierced his body and Jin screamed, foreign program hacked into his system, rewriting him, he tried to resist but it was like fighting against the storm, pain like no other burned his circuits.

Jin forced himself to look up at Horobi, through his now red HUD; the older humagear appeared as though he was dyed in human bloods.

_Transmission completed._

'̡͖͙̠̟'͎̭͔̲͡C͙͉͓͔̪̣̠o͎͖n̼̫͇͎̦̗n̹̙̰͓̯e̴c̭̖͕̺̞ț̘̩̲̞̪ͅe̛̦͉͔̯̯̰d͚̠̪̟̼̣ͅ ̯̭͎͜t҉͓̻͖̞̘͓̺o̲̫ ̵̣̳̟͚m͎̩̖ets̠̲ͅu̝͉̱̤̝b͇̙͔̫͙͕͢o̬͉uj̛i̧̟͚̞̻͍ͅn̼̻̠͈r̺̠̻̟͔a̡̠̣͖̦i̡͇͎̯̳͕̯͓.̮͇n̺͢e͕͈t̪͈̤.̙'͏̣͎̹'͏̗̩͈̗̮̗

Then, everything became dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
